


Badgering The Burrows

by Falcoloyd123



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foreign Language, Friendship, Gen, Gideon Gets Tased, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, Out of Body Experiences, Paranoia, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcoloyd123/pseuds/Falcoloyd123
Summary: Life wasn't working out for the already not so-successful Solomon Filch. Life for the badger had gone awry not only because he was a predator but because he was also indirectly affiliated with that bastard, Madge Honey Badger and the night howler case, and he decided that enough was enough, wanting to go back to the peaceful, dusty trails of his old home town, the bunny burrows.





	1. Back in the Burrows

As Solomon got out of his car something in the air brought back memories, "Ah, the fresh, fruitful, and suffocating air of the fields and dirt roads," Solomon said as the nostalgia flowed through him. Before he could even get acquainted with his old family home the sudden sound of shrieking from one of the little Hopps kids made his soul jump out of his body. "Oh, uh, please calm down little one I'm nothing to be afraid of." Solomon tried to reassure the little bunny that he wasn't a danger to them but it was too late Stu Hopps was making his way towards him. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh geez, I hope this doesn't look bad, " Solomon panicked. "Now what is going on he- Wait a minute you look familiar, Filch is that you?" Stu questioned. "Uh, yes Mr. Hopps it's me, Solomon Filch, in the blood, " Solomon answered. "Oh please call me Stu. Oh Cripes, Bonnie won't believe it. Hey! Bonn- oh she's already on her way here." Stu said rather loudly but otherwise welcome around these parts. "Oh. My. Stars. Solomon, it is you I recognized your badger butt from a mile away," Bonnie said which kinda flustered Solomon a bit making him pull up his pants a bit just in case she was serious.

"It was very nice to see you guys again." Solomon said. "Likewise Filch. Oh, you should meet Gideon, he's a fox that bakes for us, we gotta kinda partnership going." Stu told Solomon. "Thanks for telling me, Mr. Hopps, I'll be sure to do that when I have the time, " Solomon answered. "Great he is right next door to our barn feel free to swing by if you want, also c'mon kid it's Stu remember." Stu suggested as he and Bonnie began to leave.

"God, I hate it when Stu calls me by my last name it always sounds like he's being rude. Well, what are ya' gonna do." Solomon thought out loud as he walked over to the old house. "Ma! Pa! You here," Solomon shouted gauging whether or not he was the only one in the house. "Hm, I guess not," he thought to himself before he pulled out his phone.

5 New Messages

"I really need to take my phone off mute I never look at the damn thing, " Solomon carped as he opened the messages. The messages were from his parents pretty much telling him that they were away for a while and to take care of the house while they're gone. "Well, I guess it's time to meet that baker fox Stu was talking about," Solomon thought to himself.

As he walked to the bakery Solomon began to think a little about Gideon something about the name seemed familiar, his entire childhood memories whizzed by his head, little reenactments of moments forgotten, little snippets of conversations ringing in his head.

"Hey Filcher, Ya steal anything yet." A young tod teased Solomon. "Haha yeah, ya steal anything." A weasel added. "No, I would never steal, and that's not my name. My name is Solomon and my last name is Filch. I hate being called Filch anyway, so leave me alone." Solomon begged. "Nyah! Nyah! Nyah! Nyah! Filcher gonna steal from ya. Hahaha!" The weasel continued. "I told you to leave me alone," Solomon said before trying to shove the weasel only to be stopped by the tod. "Ah wouldn't do that if ah were ya." "And so what if I di-" Solomon challenged, only to be interrupted with a swift punch to his nose. "Hah! Nice one Gid ya really laid 'im out." The weasel cheered. "Anything t' say b'fore ah lay ya out right here." Gideon threatened.

"That's enough! Solomon's mother's voice roared. Get away from him, " sending the boys running for the hills many incidents came before almost all included his name and the reputation badgers uphold, and there was something about his last name that his parents didn't quite see, this never happened to them growing up, and they contemplated sending him up with his aunt and uncle but they didn't think it was necessary but this one broke the camel's back and they made up their mind and sent Solomon to live with his uncle and aunt in Zootopia.

After that memory, the trek to the bakery was tough he began to wonder why Stu would partner up with such a person, especially a fox, who is as aggressive and sneaky as a raving metalhead attending a Gazelle concert, after thinking that he couldn't help but picture a 6-foot wolf and a kinetic rabbity thing, and the more he became dubious on meeting Gideon the more he wanted to just turn around and forget it, but he just kept on inching closer and closer until he finally bumped snout first into the door and fall to the dusty ground. "Scheiße." Solomon cursed while holding his snout in pain.

"Hey! Who's kickin' on mah door? Oh mah gosh! Are ya alright?" The pudgy fox asked concerned about the fallen badger.

Solomon sat there for awhile his snout was always super sensitive and running into that door just relayed the message that he needed to pay more attention. "I'm fine, " he said obviously lying. "Are ya sure I can get you a towel, ya know for ya nose." At first Solomon didn't realize until the question was asked that his nose was bleeding. "Aw, great. Just peachy." Solomon said sarcastically. "Oh wait, thanks for the offer but I'm fine." Solomon assured the fox.

"Ya know, something about ya is very familiar," the fox pondered. "Well my parents do live like right across the street," Solomon said with a chuckle.

"Oh ah didn't know they had a son ah must've neva listened them when they said some'in bout it." The fox said.

"Wow my parents never said anything about me bummer, eh life be how life does." Solomon thought.

"They did say some'in about a Solomon but I just assumed that was their nephew or some'in." Gideon told him much to Solomon's reassurance.

"Oh, so they do talk about me that's nice to know," Unbeknownst to Solomon he was thinking out loud. "Oh! You're Solomon and they're your parents well ain't that some'in, sorry about that." Gideon apologized.

"It's okay, I understand I did live with Ich Tante und Onkel, they even taught a bit o' Deutsch. Sorry, German some words just slip like that." Solomon casually threw in there.

"Well since ah know yer name ah might as well tell ya mine. The names Gideon Grey, ah assume ya haven't heard of me, but ah work for the Hopps they bring me supplies and ah bake mah heart out to make some of mah special Gideon's Baked Goods and Stuff pies." Gideon said pointing to the window with a smile.

"Well I have heard of you, from Stu actually, he said I should take the time to meet you seeing as you're his business partner or whatever." Solomon said rather coldly, making Gideon wonder if he pushed a little hard on the advertising.

"Well it was nice, but I have to tend to the flowers in the house nice meeting you though Gideon, Auf Wiedersehen." Solomon said as he bid farewell to Gideon.

Gideon knew this was a lie, seeing as he's been in the Filch's household before, to deliver some of his cakes,pies, and other stuff that they wanted, and never has he ever seen flowers in there but he decided not to press into why Solomon lied.


	2. A bump in the night

It was late in the night when Solomon was awoken from his sleep by a loud bang in his parent's house. "Who's there?" Solomon questioned shocked something could make a noise that in the Burrows, If this was Zootopia he'd've not batted an eye at all and go back to sleep but this startled him. "Come out, I do know how to fight and I will take you on if you try to come at me," Solomon warned. It didn't take much for him to get out of his room and investigate. Being a badger fearlessness was in his blood, he wasn't afraid to shout at someone way larger than him, he wasn't afraid to do a little bit o' fisticuffs with a bear or a rhino, but there were limitations to that fearlessness he wasn't afraid of his life ending but he did fear others dying or getting hurt because of his inaction.

He continued onward investigating for clues, he hoped it was the house that made that noise, it was an old house after all. As he looked around he was unable to find what made the noise or any clues as to what could've made it at all. Confused he wandered back to his bed, beyond exhausted, and goes back to bed.

It was a new day, well it was morning, and Solomon was still asleep. That is until his alarm went off startling him quite a bit forcing him out of the bed and onto the floor. "Been a while since I had some good sleep, Mann der sich gut anfühlte," said calmly, but that was short-lived by a knock on the door. Even though he was reluctant to get up and answer it he did just that he got up to put on some pants and answered the door... unfortunately it was someone he didn't really want to see that pudgy fox Gideon Grey.

"Was Willst du, Fuchs?" Solomon asked rather coldly, and not the German kinda cold. Gideon gave a perplexed look asking an obvious question without even asking it. Solomon sighed, "What do you want."

"Oh! Uh, Solomon ah uh wanted to tell ya that ah'm sorry with how ah i-i-introduced mahself, ah have a business an' ah was just doin' a bit o' advertising and ah am sorry if ah came on too s-strong." Gideon continued apologizing profusely but what he didn't know is that his apologies were falling upon deaf ears Solomon didn't care about his advertising but he did care that he didn't apologize to him at all about what he did to him when he was younger he knew people could change with time but he threw that out of the window he was a fox, foxes don't change.

"An' if you could find it n' your heart t' forgive me and ah wanted to give y-," Ok stop I don't want your apology, if anything I don't really want to see you, I REALLY just want you to leave and not come back." Gideon's eyes went wide but he respected Solomon's wishes. "Well, if that's what ya want ah'll leave but at least take this," he hands Solomon a blueberry pie, please." "Gut, ich nehme es." Solomon reluctantly took the pie out of Gideon's hands. "Goodbye, Solomon," Gideon said calmly as he started to leave but there was a slight shakiness to his voice that made Solomon feel somewhat bad but not bad enough to apologize.

"Goodbye, and good riddance," Solomon said as he closed his door. He places the pie on the rickety table in the kitchen and was about to go back to sleep but stopped and turned towards the pie, he looked at it with regret wanting to leave it there but was curious as he's never had blueberry pie before well pie, in general, that is, but alas he had succumbed to his hatred, but not enough hatred to leave it on the table, so he put the pie in the fridge and went back to his room, sat on the edge of the bed and started to ponder only to get right back in his bed and fall asleep.

Once again he is awoken by a huge bang in the house. "What is that, what's causing that!" Solomon felt like he was losing his mind, the banging continued to drum inside his head, he has never felt like this. He started to writhe in pain curling into a ball on the floor that feeling he was feeling was fear for himself, fear for his mental health.

Mornings came simply for Stu Hopps, get the kids up, help his wife make breakfast for all 276 of them, make himself a cup of coffee, and proceed to doing the daily task of managing his crops, but this morning was different he decided to be a good ole courteous neighbor and get Solomon a gift, nothing too special, seeing as he hasn't really known him that long, just when he was a cub other than that he barely saw him. "Bonnie, I'll be right back I'm going get something for Filch, ya know a little housewarming gift!" Stu exclaimed. "Well make sure you don't get him any carrots heard he doesn't like 'em," Bonnie replied.

With that Stu was on his way to find Solomon something nice, something he thought a badger would want, and there he saw the good ole jars o' raspberries, "Perfect, " Stu thought. He picked up a jar and began to head over to see if Solomon was awake or not, and with a knock on the door Stu waited there for about a minute before seeing a disgruntled badger who looked like they needed to be put in a mental institute. "CHEESE AND CRACKERS! Filch! What happened to ya, kid!" Stu yelped out looking at the badger's fur seeing bite marks along his arms still rather bloody, they seemed too big to be rabbit's but he decided to not look at them any longer, he also noticed patches of fur that seemed to have been ripped out rather forcefully. "Mr. Hopps I feel like I'm going insane there's this bang that happens at night, right in the middle of the night and I feel like I'm going insane, und es nagte an meinem Schädel und ich dachte, ich könnte es aber aufhalten," Solomon continued to vent his problems to Stu who was having a hard time understanding him as his speech was getting even more muddled and muddled over time. "Son you have got to use your words, c'mon pull yourself together Filch." Stu pleaded trying to calm the hysterical badger down but was unable to as he saw Solomon curl on the floor, he knew he needed help, so he ran to get Gideon.

"Gideon! Gideon, I need your help! Hurry! Please!" Stu yelled determined to get Solomon some help. "Stu what's goin' on ah heard ya all the way from mah backyard." Gideon said running from behind his house and to Stu who seemed panicked. Look, Gideon, I need your help Solomon is bleeding and he seems hysterical we need to get 'im some help, you help me pick 'im up and we can go on from there, just follow me." They made it over to Solomon, who looked deathly pale, and put him in a chair in the dining room, Gideon was shocked he saw him just yesterday as well as ever and now he looked as if he was clinging on to the last strand of sanity he had left. "Solomon, what happened t' ya, c'mon you gotta respond ah know ya probably don't want me here but ah'm here t' help ya as best ah can." Gideon assured Solomon, who wasn't talking, his eyes blank, as black as the fur that surrounds them. "Stu ah'm gonna go find some bandages, ya need to keep him awake until we get 'im patched up, here's a cold towel try an' clean off 'is arms." Gideon insisted running of to the Hopps's house to find something that he can put on Solomon's arms. "Bonnie, where are the bandages we need'm fer Solomon he's 'n trouble." "Oh goodness uh th-th-th-they're in the uh oh goodness Bonnie think," she snapped her finger. "They're in the a first aid kit in the baby's room please hurry Gideon."

Gideon ran through a minefield of toys and bunnies young and old, carefully maneuvering around them as fast as he could, making it to the baby room searching the drawers and finding the first aid kit, before running back outside as fast as he could towards Solomon.

"Gideon, you made it, he's finally responding to things, he's also still a bit pale but he was getting better, also Gideon when you get done with patchin' up Solomon we gotta look around the house an' see what's makin' this badger go nuts." Stu walked towards Solomon and his fatherly instincts kick in as he puts the cold towel on his head. "Gideon we gotta lay 'im down an' give 'im some space." "Alright Stu ah hear ya, now about that noise y'were talkin' about," Gideon asked. "While Solomon was... let's just say, spittin' out hysterics in some weird mumbo jumbo speech," "German Stu, bit o' deutsch, as Solomon liked to call it." Gideon corrected. "I knew about the German Gid I'm talking about after it, sure I didn't understand 'im but I know how German sounds, anyway let's find what's makin' that sound."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German Translation:
> 
> Mann der sich gut anfühlte- Man, that felt good.
> 
> Was Willst du, Fuchs?- What do you want, fox?
> 
> Gut, ich nehme es.- Fine, I'll take it.
> 
> Und es hat an meinem Schädel genagt und ich dachte, ich könnte es zum Stillstand bringen.- And it gnawed at my skull and I thought I could stop it.
> 
> Any criticism is welcome, especially language criticism on my German as it isn't my native language and I'm trying to learn it as best as I can.


	3. Die Ermittlung, The Investigation

The investigation was on Stu and Gideon looked up and down, around, and surprisingly under to find what could cause a noise that could make a badger go insane. "Dangit, Gid what makes a noise that strong? Wait, where does Solomon sleep?" The thought never came to Gideon so he sorta blanked. "Why would we need to know that?" Stu facepalmed a bit forgetting the fox isn't really up there when it comes to wits. "It'll help us figure out how close the thing causin' the noise could be if we searchin' the right area if you will." A wave of realization punches Gideon in the face. "Ah gotcha, we should ask Solomon where 'is room is then," Gideon said as he started to march over to Solomon only to be grabbed by the tail by Stu. "No Gideon, we gotta let the boy rest, he's had a long night." Stu said stern yet softly. "Yeah, your right ah best leave 'im alone anyway, seein' as 'e doesn't even want me around 'im anyway, and ah don't know why." Gideon said agreeing with Stu.

"Wait... oh dear I forgot and I wanted him to meet you but you boys already met b'fore." "What're ya talkin' about Stu," Gideon asked. "Gideon. You don't remember what you did t'im?" Gideon shakes his head "No, not a clue," Gideon said astonished at the information. "Oh Gideon you're the reason he moved, well one of the reasons, if not all. Dang that therapist really made you forget didn't they."

Gideon was dumbstruck, the only one person he truly remembered tormenting was Judy and kids who were in the Burrows all the time and stayed he apologized to them but none of the ones who moved, he forgot everyone who moved, stains of his torment dirtied up their past, and he couldn't take it back, he couldn't apologize, that's why he didn't know about Solomon being the Filch's kid, why he thought he was a nephew, he truly forgot about him. Oh dear, a-a-ah-ah need t' apologize ah didn't know ah-ah-ah'm a monster."

Stu didn't regret telling about him and Solomon better to let him know now than let him know later, shoot he thinks Gideon'll work a little harder, and smarter, in order to get a bit of redemption for what he did. Not even a minute went by when they continued the search. They started by looking for Solomon's room in order to hopefully gauge the distance of the bang, but it seemed that nothing really could've fallen and made a loud enough noise to wake him up, plus if something had really fallen on its own wouldn't Solomon have seen it and fixed it. This made Stu scratch his chin his first thoughts were if he was thinking too hard. Stu turned to Gideon, "Gideon what do you think happened, or what do you think caused this." "I dunno Stu, did Solomon say exactly how he got like that?" Gideon questioned.

This made Stu's brain begin churning, stirring up memories of his school days, his high school days when he was required to take a foreign language, most of the students chose Spanish, it was common and didn't take much but Stu wanted something different what language did he choose, well that language was German, he began trying to recall some memories, none seemed to help, "C'mon Stu remember that class." he thought as he tried to remember his teacher, his eyes lit up as he finally started to remember something, he remembered when Solomon's dad moved in, talk about convenient, he remembered his dad and the teacher having a conversation, "Herr Weikel, warum starren mich die anderen Schüler an, ihre Augen nagen an mir, hassen sie mich?" Asked Solomon's dad. "Nein, ich Junge, sie haben noch nie einen Dachs gesehen, sie schätzen dich nur ein, verstehen Sie?" Mr. Weikel reassured. "Ah, ok danke Herr Weikel," and he returned to his seat, given the chance Stu took it and asked Solomon's dad a question. Hey, uh what were you and Mr. Weikel talkin' 'bout." Stu asked. "Oh you heard that I was just, I don't know, getting a little weird feeling that you guys hated me. I pretty much told him that you guys' stares were gnawing at my skull." "What word was that?" "What? Skull?" "No, gnawing always been curious about you guys' talks seeing as ah almost always hear 'em." That's fair I'd be curious too about rabbit customs seeing as I moved in from Zootopia, it's weird being around mostly bunnies, oh and by the way the word is nagt."

This made Stu turn to Gideon, Ok Gid I think I have an idea of what might've happened t' Solomon." Stu said as he walked around. "Well shoot Stu ah'm all ears," Gideon said excitedly and willing for just about any answer. "Ok I think Solomon was attacked, now I could be wrong, seein' as there hasn't an accident here in years, but one of the words Solomon said while he was speaking German was nagt which means gnawing, from what I remember," Stu told Gideon. "Oh ah didn't know ya' knew German Stu that could've come 'n handy 'n the beginning an' all." "I don't know German I just remember Solomon's dad telling me once." Before another question could be asked they thought they saw Solomon's shadow walking towards the door, "Solomon go back an' lay down ya' need rest." Stu said to the shadow, only to be charged at by one of his kids, Oh cheese an' crackers! Gid! Help me, please! Stu shouted. Gideon grabbed the bunny by the scruff and held him off the ground to about his face but not close as to where he could be bitten or scratched. "Yep, I was right, Danny got in the Midnicampum holicithias," Stu thought out loud only to get interrupted by Gideon. "Stu can y'all just call 'em night howlers makes it easier for others to understand." 

"As I was saying I think we found our little culprit okay let's get him outta here and tell Solomon we got the noisemaker," Stu said as he walked out of the house. "Sounds like a plan Stu," Gideon said as he continued holding the bunny by the scruff.

"Wait a minute Gideon, I gotta do somethin' I'll be right back." Stu said going back into the house.

As Solomon woke up his head was throbbing and his stomach hurt, probably from him not eating today and just going to sleep multiple times, he remembered Stu running to get help, him blanking, and other stuff that was fuzzy at best. As he looked around the house he noticed a jar of raspberries, with a note attached, "Hey sorry about what happened to ya, we found out what the noise was, apparently one my kids got in the night howlers I use to keeps bugs away from the crops, so here's a jar of raspberries to hopefully cover the stress. Sincerely, Stu." Solomon put the note down and looked at the berries and back at the note 'we', who else was there, he wondered but not too long because he felt dirty and went to take a bath.

Before he could even start the water, there was a knock at the door, reluctantly he made his way to the door, and once again, much to his misfortune, it was Gideon. "Didn't I say that-" Solomon was just about to yell at Gideon but Gideon did what Gideon does best and blurted out something before Solomon even got to finish his sentence. "Solomon look please listen, ah just wanted t'say ah'm sorry ah forgot about ya, after what happened with Judy, mah parents sent me t' therapy and mah therapist made me forget a lot of the past and all of the troubles I brought to people, ah'm sorry ah made ya move t'ya aunt and uncle's house," Gideon's eyes began to water, "a-ah-a-ah'm sorry that ah was a monster t'ya an' that a-a-ah neva apologized t' ya when ya came back, an' ah only remembered this cause Stu told me about it an' ah was a t-total jerk, an' ah'm sorry ah wasn't much help with Stu, but ah did the best ah could with cards ah was dealt and if ya can find in ya heart t' forgive me thank ya, but if not then all ya have t' say is "leave me alone." 

Gideon waited for a response and he waited there in silence giving Solomon time to think and think Solomon did, and as he thought he began to walk up to Gideon and hugged him "Oh." Gideon said surprised but still returning the hug none the less. "Thank you, Gideon." Solomon said sincerely

"You're welcome, Solomon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German Translation:
> 
> Herr Weikel, warum starren mich die anderen Schüler an, ihre Augen nagen an mir, hassen sie mich?- Mr. Weikel, why are the other students staring at me, their eyes gnawing at me, do they hate me?
> 
> Nein, ich Junge, sie haben noch nie einen Dachs gesehen, sie schätzen dich nur ein, verstehen Sie?- No, me boy, they just haven't seen a badger before, you see.


	4. Getting ready for the bake sale

Life was normal after the incident and after multiple raspberries Solomon was fine, his fur was growing back, his bite wounds were healed, he was having a good time.

It was his fifth day in the burrows, you would think that after that second day he would leave for good, well his parents said they wouldn't be back for a couple days so why not just stay until they get back, what he wasn't just gonna leave their house open for grabs from robbers he was a better son than that, or at least he thought he was. Anyway, he heard from a little birdie that Stu and Gideon had something planned, a bake sale or whatever tomorrow and they wanted him to help, for some reason, bake mostly pies and other pastries, but hey, nothing a little German charm to come spice things up, but what to serve, what to make, what to suggest, and then the thought struck him.

"Rote Grütze, it's perfect!" Solomon shouted so elated about his idea that he ran for Gideon.

"Gideon! Gideon! Gideon! I've got it! I've got it! Oh!" Solomon was practically bursting with so much energy and excitement in his voice that his tail looked like it was wagging, before he fell on the dirt road that is.

"H-hey, are ya okay!" Gideon said once again looking at the badger on the ground. "What's got ya so worked up, and what do ya got? Oh! Is it something nice?" Gideon asked rather curious to whats got this badger so happy.

"Oh, sorry I didn't give any context did I, remember how you and Stu wanted my help with the bake sale?"

"Oh yeah! Wait where did ya hear that, ya know what don't answer, what ya got an' idea of what ya wanna add to the list?" Gideon asked almost as if he was encouraging the badger's excitement on purpose. "Ok, before I do I have a question. Do you know how to prepare pudding?" This question made Gideon raise a brow. "Uh... yeah... why?" Now Solomon sort of regretted asking, "You know what never mind. It's fine don't worry, it was a stupid idea anyway." Although small, his ears showed more emotion than his face, his ears hung low, he was disappointed, but something in him kept him from backing down more than he already has.

"No." Solomon said coldly, "Hmm." Gideon grunted walking over to Solomon placing a hand on his shoulder tilting his head in a fashion Solomon could only describe as comical at best. "What's wrong Solomon?" Gideon asked in a deep voice, that almost made Solomon burst into an almost hellish laughter. "Nothing, it's just I wanted to know if you could teach how to prepare pudding." Solomon said almost too innocently. "Ha. What are ya talkin' like that for?" Gideon chuckled. "Oh so Mr. Deep Voice over here gets to change his voice but I can't, Solomon said mockingly, but I am serious I need you to teach how to prepare pudding, it is very important to me, a family recipe if you will." Gideon tilted his head, I mean sure he was Solomon's friend, and sure he would give him the benefit of the doubt, but he was dubious about this family recipe, I mean wouldn't it come with a, I don't know, recipe. "Ya know what, ah got ya. Ya best be lucky ah believe ya little family recipe ploy." Gideon said with a chuckle at the end. "Oh, danke Gideon, ich werde mich für immer in der Größe von Gideons Backwaren und Sachen aalen," Solomon teased in the best way he knew how, in a different language.

"Ya lucky ah can't understand ya, or ya'd be 'n big trouble mista," Gideon said sarcastically, "but yes ah will teach ya, but only if ya teach me German, or as ya use t' call it 'bit o' Deutsch'."

"Ok Gideon, I accept but I'll teach you after the bake sale we have a busy day ahead of us."

It was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon that Gideon started trying to teach Solomon how to prepare some pudding.

"Ok now hand me the potato starch, we need that for thickening, but we aren't using it now. What we really need is a saucepan and a lid. Get some water, and some sugar, and I must ask what do you want in this pudding?" Now Solomon was a fast-learner but this was ridiculous, Gideon was speaking a million words a minute, I guess baking came naturally to him. "And after a few hours it should be cold enough to be served. Now you got all that."

"Uh... yeah I got all of that don't worry I can definitely handle it from here." Solomon said hoping Gideon wouldn't catch him in that white lie. "Great, ya must a special case people always get confused, when ah say put the oven on 450."

Solomon gulped at his realization, "I could've said no and felt no shame, but all I feel is shame now, this is gonna be a disaster, I'm gonna be a laughing stock."

Gideon saw this internal debate Solomon was having, but instead of asking about it he smugly grinned. "Oh, this is gonna be good." He said out loud unbeknownst to himself. "What's gonna be good?" Solomon's expression was one of worry, Gideon couldn't help but frown, Solomon's face had awoken some repressed memories of his own troubles, but those weren't important right now.

"Hey, ah don't wanna see ya like that, c'mon perk up," Gideon said trying to reassure Solomon. "All is well, don't worry half the town can't bake anyway, if ya really are serious about learning how t' make puddin' then ah'll gladly go slow and steady for ya," Gideon insisted, in a rather suggestive way and a few winks here and there. "Ugh, why do you have to be so... for lack of a better word, pervy?" Gideon did a double-take. "Pervy! Well ah neva! Ah've been nothing but gentlemanly, an' humble." Gideon said not even trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Yeah, humble bragging's more like it, but thanks for the offer, and I accept, I really want to spice up the bake sale with some German cuisine." Solomon accepted although haphazardly, he seemed confident.

"An' that is fine, the burrows will never be the same after you show up with all that German delight." Gideon saw this confidence and decided to stroke the badger's ego, it'll be good for him, hopefully.

"Ok, let's get started. Firstly, what are you trying to make because it'll probably be in one of mah ma's ol' cookbooks, she was a adventurous vixen before she met pa." It was a nice suggestion that Solomon wanted to accept, but something prevented him from saying the dish, was it his pride, his skepticism, no it was his respect for his aunt he had to make it the way she made, no exceptions. You know, Gideon I think I got this, and before you ask. Yes, I am sure that I won't need your help." Solomon had a general sense of how his aunt made Rote Grütze, but he didn't have the panache. It probably would be a good time to call his aunt and ask for the recipe, but he always had a habit of making things difficult, very difficult. It was at times like these that Solomon became a lot more persnickety, as some people in this town know, baking takes a level of patience and tolerance for the dish to come out beautifully, but Solomon, being a new chef and all, didn't he was so caught up in the little details that instead of a short and easy dish, it became a long and convoluted one.

"Okay uh, water check. Sugar check. Potato starch check. Pan check. Raspberri-." He peered down to see that he was running low on raspberries.

"Verdammt," he threw his arms in the air in frustration, but hurriedly stomped over to the Hopps household, and with a few knocks on the door, there was Stu.

"Heya Filch, What brings you over?"

"Hey Stu, do you have anymore raspberries I need for something I'm making."

"What happened to the other ones I gave you? You didn't eat them all did you?"

"No, I'm just running low and I only need another jar anything more and it'd be a waste."

"Yeah, I hear ya, let me go get some. Oh wait where are my manners, how are you doing after we left?"

Solomon's ears lowered a bit remembering how hysterical he was in front of Stu and Gideon. "I'm fine don't worry about it, and thanks for helping me again, it's really appreciated," It was obvious to Stu that the sheer mention of the incident made the badger uncomfortable.

"Sorry for bringing it back up Solomon, let me go get those raspberries for ya."

Solomon ears raised right back at the uttering of his first name from Stu.

"Wow, he actually said my first name, ain't that something," Solomon thought very grateful that Stu did actually know his first name.

"And, here you go Solomon, a new jar of raspberries, don't go eating too many of them again if your gonna need them," Stu said with a chuckle and a wave of his hand to the retreating badger.

"Don't worry, I won't," and with that he was off to make some Rote Grütze for the bake sale tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German Translation:
> 
> Rote Grütze- Red Groats
> 
> Oh, danke Gideon, ich werde mich für immer in der Größe von Gideons Backwaren und Sachen aalen- Oh, thank you Gideon, I will forever bask in the greatness that is Gideon's Baked Goods and Stuff.
> 
> Verdammt- Damnit


	5. Everything goes wrong

Solomon jolted out of bed as his alarm rang, the loud noise reminded him of his descent into madness. After realizing what had just happened he sighed.

"To think such a small noise got me so riled up, well they do say that insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, and hearing that bang over and over and over again just drove me mad apparently, but that doesn't matter I'll get over it..." he looked down at the floor, "...I need some coffee been awhile since I had some."

As he made his way down to the kitchen he started remembering all the food he made for the bake sale it was cathartic, making all of that just last night, it might've been just the same dish, but having a soft yet noticeable smell of raspberries in the kitchen was a plus, too bad he didn't have any strawberries, he knew he could've asked Stu for some but he didn't wanna be a bother to anyone.

Anyway, he finally made it to kitchen having a small into the freezer to make sure all of Rote Grütze was still in there and he didn't just dream about making them, and sure enough they were there, with his mind now at ease he finally made that coffee of his light cream, light sugar, and just a dash of vanilla just how he liked it, something told Solomon that today would be a mediocre day, but with the way this morning is going it might just be one of the best days of his life. Just as he was about to take a sip of his coffee he picked up on a smell at the door. It wasn't Gideon, it wasn't any of the Hopps, or a rabbit in general. Solomon opened the door, rather abruptly, startling the visitor, who was a raccoon. "Hello, my name is Ryker Gezohwitz, I am here looking a..." he peered down at some papers, "... Solomon Filch."

Solomon cocked his head. "That's me. What of it?" Solomon said coldly peering at the raccoon with an annoyed gaze. "May I come in, you seem to be a man of no wasted time." Ryker suggested. "Can you can it with the fancy talk, you're in the middle of the fucking country bumpkin, also I just want t' drink my coffee and I'm kinda busy so can you come I don't know tomorrow?" Solomon wasn't a person to just walk up to, cantankerous with new people, and unbelievably protective of friends, he always depended on first impressions and his impression of this, Ryker guy, is that he is a pompous, and snobby jerk who's probably trying to buy his parent's house.

"Ah, are you talking about the bake sale that's suppose to be going on later today? I hear that Gideon Grey will be there seeing as this is where he lives after all." Ryker said guessing the reason right on the nose. "How'd you know about the bake sale? Wait. Let me guess. You used to live here or something?" Solomon asked. "Oh no I just heard about it from a friend, but that isn't why I'm here. I am here to deliver some news and if you hadn't been so impatient I would've been able to tell you that I am from the mortuary." Ryker said rather deadpan. Solomon stared wide eyed, his temper flaring more that usual. "Das ist nicht etwas, was man nur beiläufig davon abhält, über einen verdammten Kuchen verkauf zu sprechen, ich meine, wer zum Teufel macht das?" Solomon was fuming, a mortician just casually waltzes in here going from talking about a bake sale to, "Hey, I'm from the mortuary." just the thought of what the so called mortician racked Solomon's already messed up head-space.

"Mr. Filch, I need you to calm down. I am only from the mortuary, I am not the mortician if that is what you were thinking, I simply live there." Ryker clarified. "You know what, I don't have time for this shit, get the hell out of this house! I don't need a fucking raccoon playing with my emotions, have a fucking shitty day and get out." Solomon chided rather abrasively while opening up the door. "I bid you farewell Solomon, though I doubt you would do the same." Ryker retorted with a sly, smug smile. "Auf Wiedersehen und gute Befreiung, Esel!" Solomon yelled, and slammed the door.

"To think I thought this was gonna be a good day."

Solomon was already awake after all that transpired, but he didn't want to let his coffee go to waste, so instead of throwing out the cold coffee, like he usually did, he brute forced it and chugged the remaining contents shuddering when he was done. "Ugh, today just might be the worst day ever."

It was finally time for the bake sale, and instead of there being just one stand there were two, and setting up that other stand was none other than Solomon and Gideon. "Danke nochmal für deine Hilfe, Gideon." Solomon "Ah'm gonna guess that was a thank ya, so ya are welcome, Solomon." Gideon said while putting up the posters for Solomon baked goods. "I got the weirdest visitor this morning, by chance do you know a raccoon from a mortuary?" Solomon asked. "Nope, ah ain't heard of nobody with name you could ask some of the Hopps though they get alot more visits than me, that aren't pie related that is. Why do ya ask?"

"Well this Ryker guy came to the house and was asking for me, I was already annoyed at the fact he just up and acting all posh and almighty. So I tried to decline saying I was busy then he brought up the bake sale that got my racking on how he even knew about the bake sale, and then out of nowhere he pretty much just says, "I'm from the mortuary.", like how the fuck am I suppose to feel after that so I kicked him out of the house and told him to have a shitty day." After that Solomon felt a huge burden lift off of his chest, and as he looks up he sees this look of... uh... amusement on Gideon's face.

"What's so funny?" Solomon feeling a tad bit embarrassed after explaining that whole only for his so called "friend" to laugh at him. "Well, ah will say that the look on that raccoons face right there is pretty funny, he's just so adorable trying to look all fancy in this here little town in the country." Gideon chortled gaining of the attention of the raccoon practically beckoning him to come this way. "Wow, Gideon, I was just about to call you a good listener, cause that there is the posh and almighty raccoon I was talking about, and gasp he's coming this way." Solomon said sarcastically as he turned around to face the raccoon that was tugging at his shirt. "Oh, uh sorry, Solomon, but he looks so adorable ah mean look at those cheeks ah could just pinch them." As Gideon got closer to the raccoon he felt a sudden jolt of electricity coursing through his body, and after a few seconds he was out like a light.

"Now Mr. Filch as I was saying I need to speak to you." Ryker said again rather deadpan. "Oh, you FUCKER, what the FUCK is wrong with you." Solomon was on edge, he was livid, he was already in a personal hell in his mind, but this raccoon, this bastardization of a fucking species, just tased his friend, but before he could even think about what to say next, he blacked out, but not really he was still there in his head, but not everything froze from that moment on he was stuck looking at Ryker he started feeling himself snarling without him even doing it, that's when he figured it out, he was so blinded with rage that he started trying to attack Ryker.

"Fucker deserves it, fuck if I care." Solomon's words bounced off the air echoing in his mind, repeating over and over, and getting higher and higher in pitch. It started to become hell on Solomon's ears and only seems to make his outer self more angry, as much as he wanted to see the raccoon suffer for what he did, he knew this wouldn't look good for Solomon legally, so instead of making his outer self angrier he tried to soothe it. "Okay, a little weird talking to myself but. Hey! Solomon! Please calm down I'm pretty sure Gideon is fine, we have to let Ryker talk." Solomon notice his body fading he started to think this was a good thing until he noticed that his grip on his sanity was slipping, he was starting to snarl just like his outer self, opening and closing his maw in a biting motion. "Oh god, not good, Gideon please get up, you gotta snap me out of this." Solomon pleaded to deaf ears his body slipping further and further from existence. "Gideon please get up and please hurry." Solomon once again pleaded only for them to once again fall on deaf ears... or so he thought when he got done pleading his outer self peered over to Gideon, it stopped dead in its tracks and its assault on Ryker and walked its way over to Gideon emitting some sort of chitter, and putting a paw on Gideon's stomach.

The commotion garnered a bit of attention some rushing over to try and stop Solomon only to be met with a protest from Stu who was trying to calm him down. "Solomon! What is going on with you? What happened?" Stu then noticed a raccoon on the receiving end of the badger's assault, and a collapsed Gideon on the ground. "Hey! You! What happened here, what did you do?" Stu was desperate for information because he know how small towns are legally, unfair and relentless.

"Ah, Stu just the rabbit I wanted to see, my name is Ryker, I was here to talk to Solomon about something confidential, but as you can see the result was not very satisfactory." Ryker responded obviously skipping some details. "Firstly, that's Mr. Hopps to you, also I can tell you're leaving stuff out like, why is Solomon trying to attack you and why is Gideon on the ground?" Stu said while raising an eyebrow. "Ah yes, well we can discuss things after we get this situation out of the way. Ryker said as he continued dodging Solomon's ruthless. "Yeah, sure."

Stu was at a loss for words, he knew the raccoon did something Gideon isn't a bad mammal, neither is Solomon, he had to get to the bottom of this. Once he made his way over to Gideon, he started to inspect his body, a pulse mostly, and was relieved to find on but before he could even inspect the body more he noticed Solomon charging towards him, "Holy Cripes!" Stu was already up and at'em running to the nearest cover away from Gideon. "Yep, that raccoon definitely did something to get Solomon like this." Stu was now convinced at this point walking away from the cover and towards Ryker who was now hiding behind cover as well. He noticed Solomon making some weird noise but he made no note determined to figure this raccoon's motives.

"Okay raccoon, spill, what happened?" Stu demanded. "As you wish Mr. Hopps." Ryker then went on to explain what happened this morning and what happened just minutes ago. "Cheese and crackers you're a terrible visitor, just waltz into a guy's house and disturb him like that, but that is besides the point Gideon did nothing wrong, you bog ol' stick in the mud." Stu was gonna continue chiding the raccoon but he then heard a groan coming from over by Solomon.

Solomon was scared he was fading away in his own head it was probably too late for him, he was gonna disappear and only be a shell of his former self, "Y'know this is fine, I mean what was the point of even trying I was only delaying the inevitable anyway, it's useless." Solomon had given up he closed his eyes, and prepared for himself to disappear, only he didn't he waited there for so long that when he opened his eyes he was looking at Gideon getting up from the ground with a groan, he was about to cry right then and there but he didn't he only waited for Gideon to get up and open his eyes.

"M'head, oh that hurt, ah thought ah went up an died there, hehe." Gideon said blissfully ignorant about the situation at hand, but that ignorance was cut short by Solomon getting in Gideon's face and letting out a sort of coo and hugging Gideon. "Whoa there, there Solomon, what's with the hug, ah'm alright ah promise. Gideon insisted only to earn a tighter hug from Solomon, and tears on his back.

"Gideon you're okay, you got up." Solomon was crying, no he was sobbing into Gideon's side. "Solomon, what's wrong what happened other than getting shocked ah guess." Solomon wasn't ready to talk yet, he couldn't muster up the words for how relieved he was. Gideon noticed this and decided today's bake sale was over. "Sorry y'all but the bake sale is cancelled ah think Solomon needs a little break and some rest, but we will be givin' ya some of our baked goods and stuff, for free but it is first come first serve tomorrow." Gideon made announcement calm, quick, and quiet as to not disturb Solomon.

"Come on, Solomon, ah'll walk ya home, is that alright with ya?" Gideon asked Solomon softly. Solomon only nodded not being able to talk anymore the tears drowning his words as they made their way to Solomon's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German Translation:
> 
> Das ist nicht etwas, was man nur beiläufig davon abhält, über einen verdammten Kuchen verkauf zu sprechen, ich meine, wer zum Teufel macht das- That isn't something you just casually segue from talking about a fucking bake sale, I mean who the fuck does that.
> 
> Auf Wiedersehen und gute Befreiung, Esel- Goodbye and good riddance, jackass
> 
> Danke nochmal für deine Hilfe, Gideon- Thanks again for your help, Gideon


	6. Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up, this chapter and probably next chapter wont have any German. Don't know if this will effect anyone just wanted to be considerate and let you all know.

It was a new day and Solomon wasn't in the mood anymore, after yesterday he was drained mentally, and if it was up to him he would've stayed in his bed all day, but he had to get up and help Gideon pass out the food to the residents of the burrow, he winced in pain as he tried to lift his head from his pillow.

"Ugh, my head hurts, I hope Gideon won't mind if I took a rain check on helping him," Solomon drearily said before he carefully put his head back on his pillow, but not even a minute later he could hear knocking. He groaned staying in his bed, "Maybe if I don't get up, of make any noise, they'll catch the hint that I'm still sleep, or at least don't want to be bothered."

But alas, that isn't what happened, the visitor, who at this point is turning into an unwelcome one, continued to knock on the door, much to the displeasure of Solomon's aching head, eventually forcing the badger to go answer it. "Okay! Okay! I hear ya! You can stop knocking now, I'm coming!"

Once he got to the door he was met with the unforgettable face of Gideon Grey who, at first was beaming, was now covering his eyes upon seeing the indecent badger. "Ya could've at least put some pants Solomon, ah don't wanna see ya boxers."

Solomon chuckled. "Aww, but where's the fun in that, plus you woke me up, so I guess it's safe to say that this is your punishment," Solomon said sticking his tongue out at Gideon and chuckling. "Now, what is it that you needed that is so important that I needed to be awoken from my beauty sleep."

Gideon continued to cover his eyes, but his ears conveyed enough emotion that Solomon didn't need to talk to Gideon face-to-face in order to get a decent read on how he's feeling, and from what he could tell the fox must've been very embarrassed, or he's hungry, his read on his emotions were still on the iffy side. "Oh! Right, sorry, ah just wanted t' tell ya that Stu was gonna cover for ya in passing out the baked goods, also ah wanted t' ask if ya wanted t' talk about what happened yesterday, cause from what ah heard y'went "savage" or whatever. Oh, and Stu had a talk with that Ryker fella we can talk about that to if ya want."

And with yesterday being brought up all Solomon could say was "No. Just... not today I don't wanna talk about it today, later would fine though. Solomon said flashing Gideon a forced smile, not that he'd be able to see it.

Gideon's ears flatten. Although reluctant, he finally uncovered his face, looking at Solomon with a look of desperation but content. "Alright, just... just remember ya have someone t' talk to. Alright?" Gideon waved goodbye leaving to go hand out the dessert with Stu. Solomon could only stare at Gideon, wondering, if Gideon wasn't the bully that he once knew from his short time in the burrows, would he have been friends with him. The thought made him smile, "If only," he chuckled. "If only."

After talking with Gideon, Solomon wasn't really sure where to go from there, he could go for some coffee, or clean up around the house, or really just about anything productive, but ultimately he decided the best course was to go back to sleep, and as lazy as that sounds, it was for the best.

By the time Solomon got to his bed he was already mentally tired, physically though he was restless, he had tried a trick that worked when he was younger and counted from 1-100 in German but that seemed to only keep him up more. "UGH! What is up with me?" Solomon got up from his bed and put on some clothes and decided to take Gideon up on his therapy session.

"Hey Gideon, you there? I-uh... I wanna talk about yesterday." Solomon then knocked on the door of the bakery. Only to get no answer.

Solomon, for some reason, was on autopilot so he never really noticed the time, but when he looked up to sky it wasn't even that late, it wasn't night yet. "C'mon Gideon, I wanna talk, I haven't really been in the right head space as of late, and it's been hard to sleep. Please come to the door."

Nothing came from the other side if the door much to the dismay to Solomon, defeated he turned around to head back home, only to hear the fox he was looking for.

"Oh, heya Solomon," Gideon greeted Solomon. "How ya been buddy? Ah was just ova' Stu's place to pick up some carrots, seems that one of the Hopps's kid's birthday just so happens to be tomorrow, so ah, being the baking master ah am, was asked to bake a cake for the buck." Gideon unlocked the door to the bakery.

"Hey, uh, Gideon can I come inside I wanted to talk to you about yesterday, and explain what happened while you were out," Solomon asked.

"Oh that, Stu already told me bout what happened but ah would love t'hear ya side of the story." Gideon walked in inside ushering for Solomon to follow suit. "Thanks, Gideon."

"So, what exactly happened after ah got knocked out," Gideon asked. "After you got shocked and fell to the ground something in me snapped." Solomon stressed that last word. "What do ya mean snapped? Solomon ah know ya tried t'attack 'im but ah don't think ya went wild on 'im." Gideon walked over to Solomon and got right in his face. "Ah know ya were tryin' t'protect me, a-and ah want to thank ya for that."

Solomon followed suit of Gideon once again and got up from his own chair as well. "No, Gideon you don't get it. I wasn't protecting you but something in me wanted to, I wasn't in control of myself over that entire mess of a bake sale, I couldn't see what was happening, all I could see was you on the ground and Ryker standing in front of me, at least that's all I remember before I came to, when you woke up," Solomon corrected. "Ah can't say ah relate or that ah've been through that but let's say that ya didn't "snap" would ya still have tried to protect me?"

That question made Solomon do a double-take, "What kinda question is that of course I would've tried to protect you, your my friend." Solomon placed a hand on Gideon's shoulder. "Look, if there is anything you should know about me is that a friend's life comes before mine, if I would've went to jail because of yesterday I would've been fine with that, as long as you would have gotten up... and if you didn't get up or if you had-." Solomon stopped not wanting to put that thought in his head, not right now, not ever. "I don't know what I would've done." Solomon let out a sign and returned to his seat.

"Solomon that's very flattering 'n all but ah don't want ya t' throw your life away trying to protect me, if ya went t'jail who would ya turn to after that. Ah, of course, would've came t'visit but if ya get sent there for life, ah wouldn't be able to live with mahself if ah heard that." Gideon was breathing heavily but he continued. "Do ya know what that would do t'me, t'hear that mah friend, mah only friend, here in this here town went t' jail trying t' protect me. Ah think ah would've upped and died right then 'n there. Listen ah know we pretty much just formally met like what... 5 days ago, but ah care about ya, like yer mah younger brother or some'in."

Solomon was speechless after hearing Gideon he didn't know how to respond but he didn't agree with Gideon on one thing. "Gideon if I went to jail trust me when I say that as long as you visit me even once that would get me through my entire life sentence, knowing someone that wasn't my parents cared, and I can't say I see you as a sibling but I do see you as someone I care about very deeply, not in a romantic obviously, but just know I care about you too," Solomon insisted much to Gideon's dismay but he knew he wouldn't be changing the badger's mind, "Fine, just promise me this. If ya have t' protect me just please try and control yerself better than ya did yesterday, ya may not care about going t' jail or dying but ah do so just promise me you'll have better control over yerself."

"I promise." After that Gideon got up and offered a hug to Solomon, who readily accepted it. It was a deep hug, a hug that seemed to wash all of their anxieties away.

"Thanks for the talk Gideon, it really helped." Solomon was about to drop the hug but Gideon held him in tighter. " Solomon, please keep yer promise, ah really don't want ya t' end up in jail or dead in a ditch somewhere."

Gideon finally let go of Solomon, and was met with a pat on his head. "Trust me I'll try." Solomon soon left out of the bakery and with a wave goodbye he left wanting to return to his bed and finally go to sleep.

Solomon finally made it back to his parent's house after making a quick detour to Stu's farm and buying some more raspberries rather than just getting them for free, obviously Stu tried to refuse but Solomon insisted, he also tried to tell Solomon about Ryker but Solomon quickly refused, not wanting to bring back bad memories after his talk with Gideon. Sleep was something had come to dread after what happened his 2nd day mixed that in with what happened yesterday and hello nightmares galore. His dreams almost always consisted of his memories of being hysterical and after yesterday they shifted more on his "out-of-body" experience, but tonight they seemed to take a backseat for a more pleasant dream one of him and Gideon on a picnic blanket eating some raspberry pie, Solomon didn't want to wake but alas, he was forced awake by his alarm, his once saving grace was now his rude awakening.

"Ugh, Day 7, how's this day gonna start?" Solomon got up from his bed once again wondering what could possibly go wrong today because it seems that no matter what day it is, no matter what Solomon is doing something seems to go wrong.

There was a knock on the door, a forceful one at that. "Wow! This must some cruel joke the universe is playing, but I'm getting pissed, I can never enjoy a cup of coffee can I?! Fucking hell!" Solomon made his way to the door expecting another rude, posh citizen of Zootopia to be at his door but no it was... a ZPD officer, well two that is.

"Hello. Is there a Mr. Filch here, I am Officer Wolfard, and this is my partner Officer Fangmeyer, and by "is there" I mean, Mr. Filch I need you to come with me."

Solomon was confused. "Uh, why did you have ask if I was here if you knew I was? Am I getting arrested?"

"Firstly, I like to, and also you are being restrained for attempting to maul Ryker Gezohwitz, and by that outburst just before you opened that door you seem ornery and hostile this morning, so just out of safety but other than that no, you are not being arrested, just being pulled in for questioning about what happened the day of the bake sale," Wolard clarified, much to Solomon's relief, but something bugged him.

"Umm, how much do you know about what happened during the bake sale?"

"Good questi-"

"Wolfard, I will take it from here. All of what we know will be discussed at the precinct, and it would behoove you to bring along your friend it would help your case."

Fangmeyer was being as blunt with badger as she was secretive about his odds of coming out a winner.

"Wait. What case?"

"Again, it will be discussed when we get to the precinct, but between you and me your chances of coming out clean are slim."

This wasn't what Solomon wanted to hear at all, he was already breaking his promise to Gideon just one day after making it. "Can I please go talk with my friend he's right across the road at the bakery, it'll only be a minute."

"That is fine again just remember it would be great if he could come with us as well."

Solomon was nervous about how Gideon would react, he didn't know whether or not he would pass out or yell at him, but one thing he did know is that he would not like the news.

"You're being what?!" Gideon's eyes widened with panic, he seemed like he was about to yell but decided against it, probably to not burst a vein while yelling at the badger.

"Calm down okay, breathe. I am only restrained and pulled for questioning about what happened during the bake sale, apparently word travels faster than a cheetah in a 10K marathon."

"Well duh ya goof, we live in a small town in the country where else is the word gonna go. Do ah need to go with ya? Ya know so ya don't get into more trouble?" Gideon chided Solomon for the naive comment, but never the less was very concerned for him.

"They suggested you go to so I have a better chance at "winning" don't see what I need to win if I'm only being questioned."

Solomon said another rather naive comment that, at first. annoyed Gideon but he wondered if the badger was putting on a front so that he didn't seem nervous.

Sigh* "Solomon are ya nervous that ya might be arrested?"

Before he could answer Gideon continued.

"Cause if ya are trust me ah will try to help ya as best ah can."

"Thanks, Gideon"

After the talk him and Gideon walked back to the officers wondering what they could do to make this go in their favor.

"Good to see you came back, almost thought you were a runner, would've had to place a warrant on your head." Wolfard chuckled but Fangmeyer glared at him and he cleared his throat after he noticed that he was only one who thought that was funny. "Tough crowd."

'Well anyway Mr. Filch it's time to go to the station hands behind your back and since you came back we will be nice and not place a muzzle on you." Fangmeyer winked and clicked her tongue. "When we get back to the precinct we will be running a check on your record anything you wanna tell us before we get there?" Fangmeyer asked only to be greeted with the empty eyes of the badger.

"I... guess not." Solomon could tell that wasn't what she wanted, but right now he was in his own mind thinking about the events of the bake sale. By the time he came too they were already at the precinct.

Fangmeyer was the first to speak when they entered the building. "Well, here we are. Wolfard take Solomon and his friend to-" she looked around making sure no one was around. "The rooms" and while they get settled in we can run a check on Solomon."

"Sounds like a plan fangs." Wolfard said with a giddy smile and childish giggle. Fangmeyer facepalmed debating whether or not to smack the wolf or just ignore him.

"Oh, and before we forget." She turned to Solomon and Gideon. "You two wont be questioned by us."

"Yeah, I know. We'll most likely be questioned by Officer Snarlov and Officer Andersen and to not be intimidated by them. Yadda. Yadda. Yadda. Can we please just... hurry this along."

"Oh! So you've already been here before, seems like Mr. Filch here probably does have something on his record this is gonna be interesting after all." Wolfard said rubbing his paws together.

"Well, we'll be seeing both of you after your questioning to take you back home, or put a muzzle on your face, good luck." After saying that her and Wolfard began to go their way as Solomon and Gideon awaited to be led towards theirs.

"This is gonna suck."


	7. Impromptu Questionnaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally, as of late, the start of a new day would be the start of new chapter in Solomon's life but not this time. This time we learn a little something about our little badger friend here. Something interesting.

Solomon and Gideon were waiting for what felt like an eternity, but was actually just 20 minutes, to be called into one of the many rooms the officers would use to question wayward criminals and suspects alike.

Solomon had seen the process before, and this time was no different. Come in, either willingly or forcibly. Sit down, if you came willingly, or be put in a cell if you came forcibly, get questioned, and be on with your day either free or being detained right after.

This didn't concern the badger, seeing as he did nothing wrong in his eyes. Protecting someone isn't wrong, how may lead to some doubts and questions from others about your morality but the action, none the less, is not wrong.

"Solomon. How do ya already know what goes on here? Have ya already been t' jail? Please don't tell me ya don't care 'bout goin' t'jail cause ya've already been." Gideon was begging Solomon to tell him what he wanted to hear rather than what was the truth but nothing came from the badgers mouth.

"Solomon. Grizzoli will have you in Room #3, he arranged it just the way you li-." There was a short pause in the announcement, mostly due to a chubby, or beyond that depending on who you ask, cheetah noticing a certain fox sitting on the bench. "Well ain't that about the cutest, most adorable fox I've ever seen. Even cuter than Nick." Gideon could help but look behind him not know who the comment was made for.

"Me?" Gideon said as he pointed to himself seeing if he wasn't just assuming things.

"You? Why, of course you! What's your name? Wanna doughnut? They help relieve stress." The cheetah said before shoving another one into his mouth.

"That would be quite nice actually, ya see ah-"

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Benjamin Clawhauser, I work in this lovely place, with the most lovely peop- Hey Flint!

"Can it, you doughnut shoving, hypertensive, glob of fat!" The rhino sharply replied back.

"Man, I love that guy. So what brings you here?" Clawhauser asked.

"Oh, ah'm here cause-"

"Wait, don't tell me you wanna apply here for a job. Well, in order for you to actually get in you gotta go through quite rigorous training, and then get a recommendation from the chief instructor. A long process really."

Gideon lost interest in the conversation after he got interrupted for the second time seeing the cheetah still rambling on.

"See you met Ben, he really is something ain't he." Solomon remarked finally breaking out of his trance. "Well. I'll be right back, hopefully out of this muzzle and free of these handcuffs." Solomon let out a short chuckle as he got up and left, leaving Gideon on the bench waiting on his turn to be questioned.

"Solomon! How are ya kid?" Grizzoli said trying to make some small talk before getting into the serious stuff.

"Can we just get on with this, I have a friend out there waiting for me." Solomon

"Oh really, are they anything like Madge... Ya know, associated with trouble?" Grizzoli joked.

"Funny. Hey, Grizzoli, how's the wife an' kids?" Solomon.

"Touche." Grizzoli plainly said clearing his throat before he speak again.

"Okay, so the day of the incident. Your pal, who I'm guessing is the one waiting for ya, is tased and you go wild and try to attack Mr. Gezohwitz, am I right?" Grizzoli asked waiting for the badger's confirmation.

"That would be right, from what I heard that is. I...myself. Do not remember nor know what happened, other than blacking out."

"Hm, is that so? Locals say that you wouldn't let anyone near your pal, sounds like the Solomon I know."

"That's a low blow and you know it!" Solomon objected, going so far as to get up from his chair and point at the bear.

"Always so overprotective of your friends, huh, and sit down you want that muzzle off don't ya?"

Solomon eyes fell to the ground.

"Yeah." Solomon grumbled as he stubbornly sat back in his seat

"Anyway, first question. Do you remember what happened the day before that or even before the bake sale?"

"I remember Ryker coming to my door asking if I was there, I said that I was busy, but he insisted." Solomon explained.

"You were always the one to pick up on trouble. Well, almost always." Grizzoli said with a chuckle at the end, much to the badger's annoyance.

Solomon rolled his eyes, "Anyway, so he came in explained that he was from the mortuary and that he had to talk to me about my parents."

"Oh, sorry to hear." Grizzoli said in an endearing tone.

"I would say thank you, if he was actually a mortician. Also, what's the point of questioning me. I'm pretty sure you guys could've... I don't know... asked around and got a clearer statement from Stu or some of the locals about this."

"We could've, but where's the fun in that, I was the one who suggested to have you explain, and look we got some good info that proves that Mr. Gezohwitz was lying, a win-win scenario to me."

"Clever."

"Oh and Fangmeyer and Wolford looked at your record. Found something interesting, you should already know what about, and a certain someone wants to talk to you. Wanna guess who?"

"If it's Hopps and Wilde I really don't want to talk to them. I just wanna get out of this muzzle, and on with my day."

"Well look at that, every winner is a loser in the end. Hey, Hopps! Wilde! He's ready. Come on in." Grizzoli left the badger in his seat in disbelief as in stepped the first bunny cop, Judy Hopps, and her partner, Nicholas Wilde.

"Look at who we're badgering Carrots, our old pal Solomon. How are ya buddy, how was the jail time.

"Oh hush, Nick. Don't you remember he didn't get any." Judy dismissed with a punch to the arm.

"Anyway gotta ask, how does a badger, such as yourself, get affiliated with Madge. Who, as you know, was helping, the now former mayor, Mr. Lionheart, keep the nighthowler victims a secret to experiment on them?"

"I was her test dummy, her "guinea pig" if you will. I didn't ask questions, I didn't know her much, all I knew was that she was a doctor who could probably help with my "little" outbursts."

"From what I heard they weren't that little at all, I'm surprised you weren't charged with anything.

"Cause they were all in self-defense, sorry I didn't get arrested for protecting myself or my friends, Hopps."

Judy's ears flattened, and before she could even respond Solomon continued.

"I'm pretty sure if pretty boy right here, got into trouble you'd be real quick to help him out, wouldn't you. That's why I didn't get charged with anything or got jail time for that nighthowler crap."

"At least she doesn't have a muzzle on, and yes she would come to my aid "real quick" cause she's a good friend and a good cop." Nick said coming to Judy's defense.

"I may have a muzzle on, but I wouldn't have one on if that bastard Ryker didn't come to the bake sale and tase Gideon... then I wouldn't even be here."

Judy's ears shot up, "When you say, 'and tase Gideon' by Gideon do you mean Gideon Grey?"

"Congrats, Hopps, you used your brain. What clued you in the bake sale or is that the only Gideon you know?"

"The latter actually. So you know Gideon Grey. How is he? I haven't seen him since after the nighthowler case."

"Wait, Carrots, that means he was at Bunny Burrow doesn't it."

"Nick! You're right! What brought you to the burrows Solomon."

"Still don't know how we're on a first name basis, seeing as I'm calling you Hoops."

"Want me to call you Filch instead?"

"Touche." Solomon sighed, reluctant to really vent his issues. "I was down on my luck, flopped in the final year of college, and wanted to spend time with my parents. Once I got there though: I fell on my butt, had a mental breakdown, and had a friend assaulted. Wonderful trip, if I do say so myself. Oh, and my parents weren't there. Anything else Hopps?"

"Sorry that happened to you, Solomon. I hope your trip gets better. Nick, you got anything you wanna add."

"Why, yes I do Carrots. Filcher, I heard quite a bit about you on the streets."

Solomon leaned back in the chair, his arms behind his head, and his feet on the table. "What'd you hear? Bet it's real funny."

"I heard that no matter what don't mess with the filth that is Filch, a lot of people, and when I say a lot I mean a lot, were scared of you, even Finnick was scared of you."

"Surprising. I mean sure I got a little unhinged, but to go as far as to call me filth seems low."

The mood had shifted from tense to almost somber, and the room turned silent the first to break was none other than Solomon.

"Hey are we done here? I got a friend to get too."

"One more thing, actually." Judy said as she pulled out her notebook and flipped to a clear page.

"You said, that you were Madge's guinea pig, and that it was for the aggressive outbursts you had. How violent were these outbursts?"

"I don't know, that's why I went to Madge. I didn't care about the outbursts themselves but I did care about the fact I couldn't remember anything after I 'snapped out of it' per se.

"OK Solomon that's all, you are free to go. Oh and tell Gideon I said hi."

Solomon was all giddy to finally have that muzzle off of him. The handcuffs weren't that bad the 2nd time around. As he made his way back to the foyer he noticed that Gideon wasn't on the bench he left him at.

~20 minutes earlier~

Shortly after Solomon left for his set of questions, it was Gideon's turn, and in that room was Officer Swinton, a pig who wasn't afraid to say what's on her mind. Especially if the topic is about predators.

"Okay, Mr. Grey. So what you're telling me is that you don't know what happened after you were shocked. That isn't just unbelievable, but it's also completely different from your 'pal' Solomon's story, so don't color me convinced.

"What do ya mean not the same as Solomon's story?"

"To be frank, Mr. Grey, I don't believe either of you preds. Stories don't line up, one tried to assault a person probably went savage for we know."

"Yer still tellin' me how my 'story' doesn't add up t' his, ah think yer just sayin that, and ah can assure ya that Solomon isn't a bad mammal and that ah don't know what happened, after ah was shocked. Ah was just told what happened from Stu."

"Tell me what you want it WILL not change my mind about what happened, well what I think happened," Officer Swinton said matter-of-factually.

"And pray tell miss what ya think happened, cause ah think yer just as crooked as that Ryker guy."

"Of course you would all preds think are that us prey are just some juicy snacks, so I think that you and your pal Solomon went all feral and attacked Mr. Gezohwitz, trying to eat him, and in self-defense Mr. Gezohwitz tased you and ran for his life. That's what I think happened."

Gideon didn't even want to look at the pig, mostly cause if he did all she would see is a look of disgust that was painted on his face. He had never been so disgusted by another person that wasn't himself. Officer Swinton finally looked at Gideon. At first, she was smiling at the fox, rather smugly I might add, but then she started to notice fur in the air, red fur, she didn't have time process why there was fur flying in the air before she heard Gideon slam his fists on the table, and start shouting, well whisper shouting.

"Who do ya think ya are some kinda good cop, that ya know more than me, the person who was tased. Well sorry miss but ya ain't. Ah'm tellin ya what ah know an' what happened after ah woke up but no ya wanna think of me an' Solomon as some kinda monsters, an' ah don't take kindly t' that miss."

"What are you gonna do about it, hit me? I wanna see you try I can, and will, have you locked up for the rest of your life."

"Oh, ah would never hit a woman, well now ah wouldn't. Knowing this is being recorded ah know ya would probably spread some lie 'bout me an' all ah wanna do is leave, ah don't care if ya don't believe mah "story" ah really don't."

Gideon was ready to get out and luckily a certain polar bear came through the door.

"Hey Swinton, letting you know we got a wanted raccoon on the loose I got what we needed from Solomon, so his pal here is good to go, but Solomon isn't just yet, he's being held up at the moment."

"B-b-but Grizzoli, their stories, they don't line up at all. It makes no sense to let them go just yet."

"Listen here Swinton, we have jobs to do, and wasting time on your conspiracy theories is something we don't have time for. LET'S GO!"

"Fine! One of these days you guys will see that I'm right, you'll see. You'll ALL SEE!"

"Thanks, uh, Grizzoli was it, ah'll be making mah way out now, bye."

Gideon was beaming, he was ready to leave and Grizzoli helped him out. He was making his way to the door before having his grabbed much to his displeasure.

"Ah- ah- aah. Now that she's out of the way, I'll be the one to ask the questions."

Gideon made an audible groan, not wanting to answer anymore of the questions that he wouldn't have answers to, but he sat back down, with a sign to let it be known that he was annoyed.

"Okay, easy question, how is Solomon as a friend, anything that set you off, any red flags?"

Gideon was surprised about this being a question. What did his friendship have to do with him being tased by Ryker.

"Oh, Solomon's a great friend, he's nice, he's honest, he's got this really cute thing that he does when he eats raspberries, really nice to have around. Only that ah can say bad about him is that he's overprotective." Gideon noticed the look on Grizzoli's face it was the same one that he had when Solomon and him had talked about the incident.

"Ah see the look on ya face, an' ya don't have t' worry ah already talked t' him about how ah don't want 'im to get arrested trying t' protect me. Ah do get the worry though, he almost attacked Stu when he came to check on me. Ah'm worried about 'im too, but ah trust that he can do better."

Grizzoli looked at Gideon and gave him a small smile and hugged him, "Take care of the punk, okay. Don't know what I'd do if he got locked up for being overprotective. Don't need that on my mind while I'm working, hehe."

"Ah'll try mah best," Gideon said being honest. He knew that if Solomon ever went like he probably wouldn't be able to just talk him out of it. He's scared of what may happen in the distant future.

"There you are, I've been waiting for forever, oh and Judy said ,"H-." Oh."

He didn't get to finish that sentence as he got hugged by the fox. "Thanks, I kinda needed that."

They were finally off back to the burrows, after showing Gideon around that is, in Gideon's pie truck and after sharing a pie they went on with the rest of the day going to their respective homes and said their goodbyes.

"Night, Gideon, see you tomorrow."

"Night Solomon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no German in this one, but there is some insight into Solomon's past. As always criticism is welcome thanks for reading.


	8. Goodbye. Thanks for Reading.

This always happens, doesn't it?

At some point, a writer notices when something is deeply flawed with their stories.

A missing detail here, a character underdeveloped there.

Happily, this isn't me being resentful, or callous towards myself.

I understand how bad this story is, to me and possibly to others, but I want to do it justice.

Flesh out the characters more, or at least flesh out Solomon and his beginnings and how he got to the burrows and slow down his forgiveness of Gideon.

Or even, just expand on Solomon's insanity cause that just came and gone in like one-two chapters and that doesn't really sit right with me.

I made the character flawed but I was starting to go into torture porn levels of flaws.

I thought that if my character goes through the pits of hell he could be great, both flawed and strong.

But alas, that isn't what happened I want to redo this and make it better but also try and keep the same underlying story. Solomon and Gideon's friendship.

Thank you all for reading I'll keep it up until I put up the first chapter of the revised version. Probably make it unlisted like you would do a video on YouTube and just put a link to it if FanFiction will allow me. Thanks for indulging in my story. Good-bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt end but I feel that I can do better than what I had published before.

**Author's Note:**

> Any criticism is welcome, especially language criticism on my German as it isn't my native language and I'm trying to learn it as best as I can.


End file.
